


Dear Hux, I hate you

by Nimirie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Esgrima, Highschool AU, M/M, Violonchelo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben se enamora a primera vista del ser más maravilloso del mundo, alguien por completo inalcanzable para él. Por eso, toma la estúpida decisión de grabarle un CD de canciones dedicadas para él, para Hux. Lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que se le ocurre titular al CD como "Dear Hux, I hate you" y firmar como Kylo Ren.<br/>¿Qué pensara Hux de esta persona que le dedica canciones y que tiene un nombre tan ridículo?</p><p>Originalmente esta historia era un RP pero quedó por completo trunco, por lo que estoy usando la parte de la historia que yo imaginé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Track 1: I'm so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a este AU donde Ben no se apellida Solo, sino es Amidala-Organa y es un promisorio esgrimista y Brendol tiene un segundo nombre (el que ya todos conocemos) y es un genio de la música. Todo esto dentro de la escuela preparatoria, completamente adolescentes y cargados de mucha pasión. 
> 
> Por cierto, el adolescente Benjamin Amidala-Organa está inspirado en Ezra Miller, quien yo digo que haría un perfecto Kylo Ren.
> 
> Como dije previamente, esta historia era originalmente un RP (un roleplay) pero no es posible continuar. Así que estoy tomando la parte de la historia que yo creé (fui quien sugirió la idea del rol) y la estoy llevando por otro camino. 
> 
> Por último, la canción que da nombre a este capítulo es I'm so sorry de Imagine Dragons.

 

 

**Track 1: I’m so sorry **

 

Para ser sincero nadie lo toleraba y él odiaba a todo mundo. Desde hace dos años Benjamin Amidala-Organa era un paria entre sus pares y no le molestaba en absoluto. Si pudiera tomar la decisión, habría abandonado la escuela desde que inició la preparatoria, era una tontería donde lo último que recibía era educación, el nivel era ínfimo y con facilidad habría podido aprender todo sin necesidad de ayuda.

Sin embargo estaba ahí, porque era menor de edad y su madre insistía en las ventajas de una educación tradicional, el contacto social y el cumplir con tareas y exámenes. Además, de no acudir y sacar excelentes notas, ella no permitiría que continuara con sus actividades vespertinas, las cuales eran todo para él.

Se levantó ese día, el primero de clases, por completo desacostumbrado al horario, había pasado dos meses en Francia en compañía de su tío, entrenando. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa del mismo color, la cual no se tomó la molestia de revisar si es que estaba limpia, esperaba que sí.

Se echó encima un abrigo de color verdoso, el cual su madre odiaba y había tratado de tirar a la basura en varias ocasiones. Él lo había decorado con detalles rojos haciéndolo parecer militar, era una tontería, pero era su barrera contra el mundo, contra todas aquellas personas que hacían de sus días una serie de eventos repulsivos.

Bajó las escaleras con prisa, entró a la cocina sólo para robar una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada que su madre había dejado sobre el desayunador. Ni siquiera intercambió una palabra con ella, tal vez un saludo con la cabeza, no estaba seguro. No estaba enojado con ella, no de verdad, sólo que odiaba el hecho de que quisiera que él fuera como todos los demás, un chico cualquiera.

Porque no lo era. Era un prodigio y tenía capacidades físicas que nadie más tenía. Su madre tan sólo esperaba de él cosas que los otros chicos harían, como tener amigos e ir a fiestas. Eso no iba a suceder, por supuesto, porque odiaba a todos y en la escuela era prácticamente invisible. Lo calificaban de extraño por ciertas manías que tenía.

Como su costumbre de llegar muy temprano y mirar con desdén como los demás entraban a la escuela, parecía que criticaba a todos aunque no lo hacía, sólo quería aparentarlo. Era más fácil alejarse de todos de esa manera, logrando que nadie nunca jamás quisiera acercarse a él.

Se sentó en el último escalón de la escalera principal, sacó su celular y sus audífonos, la música lo rodeó y se propuso ignorar todo a su alrededor hasta que fuera totalmente necesario interactuar con alguien más.

Tres canciones después levantó la mirada de su celular, no tenía razón para hacerlo, pero ahí estaba, una visión extraña que no esperaba encontrar. Una camioneta enorme de color negro se detuvo frente de la escuela justo cuando los acordes de una nueva canción se colaban a sus oídos, ligeramente chirriantes para luego elevarse en volumen magistralmente, dando paso a que la puerta de la camioneta se abriera y bajara de ella una criatura sorprendente.

Extraño y magnífico, es cómo calificaría ese momento mucho tiempo después, no podía negar que esa persona en particular no encajaba con el resto del ambiente. Su presencia era casi etérea. Era alto, podría jurar que casi tan alto como él mismo, delgado y elegante, de piel muy blanca y un cabello rojo imposible de ignorar. La música le abrió le permitió a su mente imaginar escenarios donde el chico pelirrojo era el protagonista, era como tener una banda sonora para ese primer momento.

Espectacular.

 

_So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_

_You'll never be loved 'til you've made your own_

_You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_

_You never know the top 'til you get too low_

 

Pasó a su lado, todos tenían que hacerlo porque estaba sentado junto a la puerta, enmarcado con esa canción, sintiendo que cada paso que daba se marcaba con intensidad, que cada movimiento era hecho con mucha elegancia y precisión, que no había nadie más en el mundo justo ahora porque todo se centraba en su presencia, en su persona.

Lo adoraba y acababa de conocerlo.

Se hundió lo más que pudo dentro de su abrigo verdoso, el cual por cierto era tan horroroso como su madre decía, cómo demonios no lo notó antes, tal vez no le importaba; ahora, expuesto a la mirada de aquel chico, que parecía la encarnación de la perfección, era difícil no sentir que se veía terrible.

Esperaba que no lo hubiera visto aunque casi podría jurar que durante un segundo sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos, pero tal vez era su imaginación, que le hacía querer que él lo miraba, que fuera importante para él, que en un instante se enamorara de él como parecía estarle sucediendo.

Sin embargo, también se daba cuenta de que aquel chico pelirrojo era hermoso, mientras que él era un ser desgarbado, de largos brazos y terrible carácter. Por eso era mucho mejor ser ignorado, pasar desapercibido como siempre, volver a la invisibilidad en esta escuela donde odiaba a todos y, sin esperarlo, suspiraba por uno solo.

Lo cual lo llevó a cometer la peor estupidez del mundo, de la clase de estupideces que uno justifica porque una fuerza mucho más poderosa que la razón se apodera de una persona. Pasaron exactamente seis semanas desde el primer día de clases y cada uno de esos días estuvo a punto de explotar, porque era complejo mirarlo todos los días y no querer algo más.

Sus tardes no estaban exentas de actividades, de hecho, gracias a esas actividades terminaba la tarea cerca de medianoche, pero a pesar de eso, tomaba unos minutos de cada día para crear aquello. Hizo un 8-track y lo subió a su blog de Tumblr, le hizo una estúpida portada y esperó. No tenía idea de qué estaba esperando, por qué no podía ser que estuviera creyendo que mágicamente el pelirrojo se enterara de que alguien le había dedicado una serie de canciones en internet.

Por lo que tuvo que grabar las canciones en un disco, cosa que jamás había hecho en toda su vida, de verdad, hubiera sido más sencillo si lo tuviera como amigo en Facebook. Pero no lo tenía, aunque había visto su perfil mil veces, se contentaba con mirar su foto y suspirar. Aunque él no suspiraba, era una manera extraña de exhalar el aire, eso era todo.

Imprimió la estúpida portada, un cassete del tipo que sus padres hubieran usado para escuchar y grabar música con las palabras que le inspiraba él. Querido Hux, te odio. Era aberrante, por supuesto que no lo odiaba, pero era tan desesperante el no poder hacer nada más, porque cualquier otro intento de contacto con él había fallado.

Le fallaban las piernas y no podía acercarse. Le fallaba la voz y era incapaz de hablarle. Estaba en varias de sus clases, lo veía todos los días, se sentaba cerca en de él en el comedor aunque no comiera absolutamente nada y lo miraba como si pudiera comerlo a él. Cosa que tal vez pasó por su mente una o dos veces.

O dos mil veces más bien dicho.

Brendol Hux era una obsesión que no podía negar. Se aprendió su nombre aquel primer día en uno de esos horribles momentos cuando un profesor dice “dirán su nombre, edad y qué quisieran estudiar en la universidad”. Él había dicho una tontería, como siempre, tal vez había dicho lo de ser asesino serial, sus compañeros estaban acostumbrados aunque el maestro se sintió ligeramente asustado.

Hux, como decidió nombrarlo porque Brendol le parecía fuera de lugar, quería ser concertista profesional. Resultó que tocaba el violonchelo, que había entrado a su escuela precisamente por eso, para asegurarse un lugar en alguna prestigiosa universidad enfocada a las artes.

Después de saber sobre su talento musical su “enamoramiento a primera vista” fue mil veces peor, le costaba respirar si se cruzaba con él en el pasillo o si por alguna razón terminaban mirándose a los ojos. Por eso tomó el disco, entró en la escuela, abrió su casillero y lo dejó entre sus cosas.

Decir que sabía la combinación de su casillero porque lo había observado demasiadas veces introducirla cuando se quedaba detrás de él, sin hacer otra cosa que mirar las pequeñas pecas que se veían en su cuello, hubiera sido confesar que era un acosador y no lo haría.

Por supuesto, había hecho otra estupidez. Había firmado aquella colección de canciones con el nombre de Kylo Ren. En la escuela nadie sabía quién era Kylo Ren, por eso mismo lo había hecho, de haberlo hecho con  su nombre real no habría podido dar la cara y terminaría escondido debajo de alguna roca.

-Benjamin Amidala-Organa –dijo la voz de la secretaría al llamarlo. Estaba tramitando un permiso para poder faltar un viernes a clases, iría con los otros alumnos de la escuela de su tío a una competencia para seleccionar nuevos integrantes para la Selección en categoría Juniors, todos debían ser menores de 20 años para participar.

Aunque en la escuela no lo entendieran y lo hicieran pasar por un proceso tedioso para acreditar los días que faltaba, aunque fuera a ganar trofeos y medallas para su país.

Por eso había firmado Kylo Ren, porque un nombre como el suyo no se pasaba por alto. La primera vez que Hux lo había escuchado lo vio sonreír, era la reacción común, todos se reían al escuchar sus apellidos. No todos eran agraciados con un apellido como Hux, simple y adecuado. Seguramente se había llevado la peor de las impresiones al ver que era él quien se levantaba y tomaba el balón para integrar uno de los dos equipos de basquetbol.

Había quedado en más vergüenza ese día después de ser impactado en la cara por el balón más veces de las aceptables, odiaba, y esta vez era en serio, odiaba toda clase de deportes con balones. Prefería las espadas, sables  y floretes, armas mortales con las cuales se podía hacer daño verdadero. Aunque ese era el tipo de pensamiento que su tío reprobaba y que trataba de corregir.

 

_No time_

_I get mine and make no excuses; waste of precious breath_

_No time_

_The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

 

Trató de olvidar lo que había hecho, aunque al caminar frente a su casillero, casualmente como siempre, enfundado en el horrible abrigo verdoso que su madre había tratado de tirar una vez más, lo vio tomar el disco en su caja de plástico entre sus dedos. Lo miraba como si fuera una aparición, debía de ser obvio que alguien había abierto su casillero para poder dejarlo dentro, pero parecía más importante tratar de adivinar que significaba su presencia.

Tal vez no había sido una estupidez tan grande después de todo.

 

Para cuando las clases terminaron estaba convencido de que sí había sido una estupidez y planeaba algunos escenarios donde pudiera recuperar el disco, destruirlo, quemarlo y de alguna manera borrar de la mente de Hux el recuerdo de haberlo tenido entre sus manos.

No era posible, por supuesto, debió haber pensado que algo tan ridículo no era una buena idea, ¿quién hacía ese tipo de cosas? Tal vez Hux lo olvidara en realidad, tal vez ni siquiera le diera importancia, seguramente el hombre tenía tantos admiradores que no se le hiciera raro que alguien grabara música para él.

Llegó a la escuela de su tío hecho una furia, estaba enojado con todo, con todos y al cambiarse para poder entrenar comenzó a dar de patadas contra los casilleros, dejando uno en terribles condiciones. No era nada raro, había tenido ese tipo de reacciones desde pequeño, lo llamaban berrinches aunque conforme creció le dijeron que no era normal que los tuviera. Su padre estuvo de acuerdo con el diagnóstico de déficit de atención con hiperactividad y casi comenzó a tomar medicamentos.

Fue su tío quien se negó rotundamente y de alguna manera convenció a su madre. En vez de pastillas comenzó a entrenar con él y la esgrima se convirtió en la manera de expresar la frustración y la desesperación de sentirse diferente. Unos años después les dieron un mejor diagnóstico, tenía un coeficiente intelectual inmenso, por lo mismo, tenía dificultades para adaptarse socialmente o para controlar ciertos impulsos.

La ira era algo normal y se convirtió en una manera de impulsar su aprendizaje, la esgrima no era como las matemáticas, no era sencillo y le requería mucho esfuerzo, terminaba tan exhausto por las noches que su madre tenía que forzarlo a hacer la tarea o de otra manera no habría hecho nada. Años después consiguió entrar a la selección de cadetes y las competencias en las que ahora estaba involucrado eran sumamente pesadas.

-Ben.

Su tío lo estaba esperando, aunque había otros alumnos en ese momento entrenando toda su atención se concentró en él al verlo entrar. Era extraño, la conexión que tenía con su tío era mayor a la que tenía con su madre o a la que llegó a tener con su padre. Era fácil entender a Luke, le pedía cosas concretas que él podía conseguir, como mantener una guardia o aprender la posición adecuada de los pies.

No esperaba que saludara a sus compañeros o que fuera amable con ellos, lo único que le pedía es que no los lastimara cuando no pudiera seguirle el ritmo. Además de todo lo vencía y durante años, lo vencía por una ventaja terrible. Hasta que fue mejor que su maestro y eso lo hizo sentir por completo orgulloso.

Aunque justo ahora quería partirle la cara al primero que tuviera enfrente, que fuera justamente su tío quien estuviera parado esperando sus noticias, no era lo mejor.

-La escuela justificará mis faltas –le dijo y su tío pareció relajarse, de todos modos iría a la competencia aunque la escuela lo diera de baja, pero no era algo que quería que pasara o su madre no terminaría jamás de decirle lo que pensaba.

-Practica con Mitaka –respondió sencillamente y lo dejo ir prepararse, se puso los guantes con cuidado, era casi como una tradición, acomodarlos con paciencia y precisión. Se acercó a sus compañeros pero no les dirigió ni una mirada, se puso la careta y tomó su espada, fue hasta ese momento cuando reparó en Mitaka, el chico de pelo negro y rostro que reflejaba el miedo que tenía de ser el oponente de Kylo Ren.

Por supuesto, estos chicos venían de muchos lugares y estudiaban en escuelas diferentes, muchos de ellos eran mayores que él y tenían mucha más experiencia; ninguno de ellos lo conocía realmente, ninguno de ellos sabía nada más de él más que una sola cosa, que su tío era el mejor entrenador de esgrima y que conseguía que muchos de sus alumnos fueran seleccionado para competencias internacionales.

Mitaka era bueno, tenía una guardia perfecta y una técnica muy desarrollada. Sin embargo, él tenía una fuerza inusitada y no se preocupaba en absoluto por los puntos que lograra obtener su oponente. No se detenía, no daba respiro y al final conseguía una victoria al impactar a su rival con su presencia.

Había terminado siendo muy alto y sus brazos y espalda mostraban el trabajo que realizaba todos los días, sin descanso. Igual que sus piernas, eran fuertes y musculosas. Aunque claro, él menospreciaba todo eso y se concentraba en lo horrible que le parecía su rostro y lo mucho que hubiera querido portar la careta en todo momento.

El combate duró un total de cuarenta segundos, podría tal vez culpar a sus pies, no estaban colocados de la manera adecuada, no de esa manera desarreglada que solían tomar todos en competencias, si no manteniendo un encuadre perfecto. Tal vez podría culpar a que había acomodado mal la careta o que sus guantes se sentían apretados, pese a ser los de siempre.

Mitaka conectó una estocada en pleno pecho y eso jamás le importaba, no era la primera vez que sucedía, el combate era fluido, no como en competencia donde después de cada punto se hacía una pausa y volvía a comenzar. Cuando entrenaban, su tío les permitía seguir, como si fuera un duelo donde no te podías detener.

El siguiente golpe de Mitaka se atoró en la cazoleta de su espada y lo hizo perderla, después, al notar eso, no se dio cuenta de donde estaba pisando, por lo que cayó de espalda. Todos contuvieron el aliento pero no osaron moverse. Kylo Ren era una figura de autoridad, era el mejor entre ellos y quien casi podía asegurar una medalla olímpica dentro de cuatro años.

Por eso, todos esperaron la explosión que nunca sucedió. Se levantó, algo que Luke les había enseñado es que en un duelo real, estaban muertos si caían o si perdían el arma; por lo que se quitó la careta y fue a estrechar la mano a Mitaka, quien parecía estar a punto de colapsar. Recogió su espada y se alejó de sus compañeros para ir a encerrarse a la oficina de su tío.

Había caído porque no podía pensar en la pelea, porque no estaba concentrado, porque sólo quería una cosa, solo una. Quería saber si Hux había tirado el disco o había llegado a su casa a escucharlo, si su idea idiota lo había complacido o lo había hecho enojar. Por eso, Mitaka con sus fríos y exageradamente pensados movimientos lo habían desarmado.

Su tío entró a su propia oficina esperando que hubiera un desastre, por lo menos eso parecía por la manera en que volteó por todos lados. Esta vez no tenía ningún sentido destrozar cosas o enojarse, eso no iba a cambiar sus propias tonterías. Pasara lo que pasara en su vida, si llegaba a un combate tenía que plantarse frente a su rival y ganar.

-¿Estás bien?

Su tío sabía que no era así, pero también sabía que no era sencillo hacerlo confesar cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por su mente. Sin embargo, esta era una de esas pocas veces en las que de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien. Luke se sentó sobre su escritorio y le dio tiempo, al contrario de su madre, quien habría estado pidiendo que le contara lo que fuera que pasara.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en algo que hice.

Luke lo había escuchado, como lo escuchaba siendo niño cuando le contaba sus pesadillas, donde sus padres morían y nadie volvía a quererlo o como cuando le dijo que sus compañeros comenzaban a tener novias y a él eso le causaba extrañeza.  

-Hay una serie de canciones que le dediqué a una persona, las grabé en un CD y las dejé en su casillero.

Dicho así era perfectamente obvio que había tomado una decisión incorrecta aunque su tío estaba sonriendo, como si aquello le sonara familiar. Tal vez era una característica extraña de su parte, pero a veces le era muy fácil leer a la gente, como ahora, Luke estaba recordando algo que hizo, tal vez hace tanto tiempo que no había pensado en eso en años.

-¿Cómo se llama él? -La única persona en su familia con la que se había tomado la molestia de “salir del clóset” era precisamente con él, con Luke. Así que no era raro que preguntara aquello.

-Brendol.

-Interesante nombre –dijo y pareció valorar lo siguiente que le diría.- Yo hice eso con Wedge alguna vez, aunque en aquellos tiempos usábamos cintas de cassete y grabé las canciones de la radio.

-¿Qué dijo Wedge?

-Que mi gusto musical era terrible.

Ben quiso esconderse debajo de su cama y no salir hasta Navidad. Seguramente Hux diría lo mismo, no por nada era quien era y se dedicaba a lo que se dedicaba. Brendol Hux era primer violonchelo en la orquesta de su escuela, era alguien con mucha educación e inteligencia superior, alguien con perfecta elegancia y estilo.

Alguien inalcanzable a quien le había demostrado tener gustos deplorables.

-Pensé que los chicos ya no grababan canciones, que todo lo mandaban por Twitter o algo así. -Se tuvo que echar a reír por las palabras de su tío, había buscado a Hux en Twitter pero estaba casi seguro de que no tenía, así que había terminado por hacer aquello.

-Lo siento –dijo al terminar de reír, volviendo a su estado de humor anterior, entre desesperado e incrédulo sobre la situación que estaba viviendo.- Sólo es que no se me ocurrió mejor manera de hacerle llegar las canciones, él no es mi amigo, ni siquiera sabe que existo…

-Ben –la mano de su tío tocó su mejilla, por un momento sintió verdadero terror de que estuviera llorando y ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta- tendría que estar ciego para no saber que existes.

Sonrió, su madre se caería de espaldas si viera la manera en que Luke conseguía hablar con él y provocar una respuesta de su parte. Sonrió porque si bien Hux no estaba ciego, era mucho mejor que él y bien podía ser invisible para alguien tan perfecto.

-Ve a casa Ben. -Asintió, tenía que ir a cambiarse antes de poder irse, pero era justo que llegara temprano por una vez y hacer la tarea sin tener que dormirse hasta la madrugada.- Por lo menos lo firmaste con tu nombre ¿verdad? ¿Pusiste Ben Solo?

-No soy Ben Solo tío Luke, ¿recuerdas? –Luke pareció confundido, tuvo que tomarse un momento para valorarlo, después de todo era algo que había pasado dos años antes, el cambio en su nombre y la elección de los apellidos de su abuela y su madre.- De todos modos ni siquiera firmé como Amigala-Organa.

-¿Lo hiciste como Kylo Ren? –Su tío pareció más afirmar que preguntar, Ben sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. La historia del desastroso divorcio de sus padres, de él pidiendo a la juez un cambio de apellidos porque se negaba a ser quién los demás esperaban que fuera y sobretodo, se negaba a seguir ligado a su padre quien, con la mano en la cintura, no lo había vuelto a buscar. La misma juez se había negado a llamarlo Kylo Ren, así que tuvo que conservar su nombre y ser creativo con lo demás.

El Amidala-Organa fue inesperado, fue una manera de agradecerles a las dos mujeres más importantes para él, las cuales pese a sus diferencias seguían a su lado, aunque él a veces hiciera todo por ignorarlas. Pudo haber escogido Skywalker, lo habría hecho por su tío, aunque lo pensó mucho después.

-A menos de que suela seguir los campeonatos nacionales de esgrima es muy poco probable que sepa quién es Kylo Ren.

-Nadie sigue los campeonatos nacionales de esgrima tío Luke.

Ambos se echaron a reír por lo que habían dicho, de buena gana, lo suyo no era algo popular como lo sería la gimnasia o la natación, pero para ellos era un arte que disfrutaban. Salió de la oficina y observó que todos estaban distraídos, habían dejado de entrenar y hablaban con Mitaka, quien estaba pálido y a punto de colapsar. Al cruzar su mirada con la de él pareció querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, estaba asustado. Ben sonrió de nuevo, esa sensación de infundir terror en el corazón de otra persona le era deliciosa.

Llegó a su casa y su madre estaba viendo la televisión. Leia Organa solía ver horas de noticiarios por la tarde y la noche, por la mañana, en su clase de Ciencias Políticas disparaba mil preguntas sobre la actualidad del mundo a sus alumnos. Pero a él no le interesaba aquello, por lo que no buscaba la compañía de su madre y entendía que ella no lo buscara.

Esta vez se sentó a su lado, se puso los audífonos y continuó con la lista que tenía programada en su celular. Su madre no protestó, había aprendido a aceptar lo que Ben le diera. La lista de canciones se llamaba, por supuesto, Dear Hux, I hate you.

 

_Life isn't always what you think it'd be_

_Turn your head for one second and the tables turn_

_And I know, I know that I did you wrong,_

_But will you trust me when I say_

_That I'll make it up to you somehow, somehow_


	2. Track 2: Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben puede pensar sólo en una persona, pero también tiene otros objetivos en mente, muy reales.  
> Entre en escena Poe Dameron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de este capítulo es Reality de Lost Frequencies. 
> 
> La idea de Snoke como director de la orquesta no es mía, pero estoy legalmente impedida para agradecerle a la persona que la creó (jajaja legalmente), sin embargo, es producto del RP que imaginé y que se transformó en esta historia.

** Track 2: Reality **

No podría decirse que estaba meditando, pero había puesto su mente en blanco y las palabras de la canción estaban apareciendo poco a poco mientras evocaba en un segundo plano lo que sucedió ese mismo primer día de clases. Había ido a su casillero por un libro y debía correr de regreso al salón, el profesor sólo le dio un minuto para corregir su error al confundirse de libro, la verdad es que tampoco estaba prestando atención, concentrado en buscar al pelirrojo el cual había desaparecido en los pasillos.

Había estado escuchando música en su celular, no lo cual no era nada raro para él, la mayoría de sus clases las pasaba así, le impedía aburrirse todavía más; no se quitó los audífonos, su cabello largo le servía para ocultarlos, así que corrió al ritmo de la canción, sacó el libro y al dar media vuelta rozó el hombro de alguien.

A punto estuvo de decir algo, pero al mirar a la persona con la que estuvo a cosa de nada de chocar se dio cuenta de que era el mismo chico que vio unas horas antes, esa maravilla encarnada en elegancia y perfección. Él lo miró, tal vez por un segundo, tal vez menos, pero lo miró.

Después de eso se alejó sin decirle nada, sin verse afectado por el hecho de que casi colisionaran. Cada que se cruzaba con él y por algún motivo lo miraba, pensaba en esa primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron y la sensación de su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Era adictivo, si hubiera podido habría chocado con él todos los días, la cercanía que le había proporcionado era algo en lo que pensaba una y otra vez.

Su despertador sonó, eran las cinco de la mañana, era momento de tomar sus cosas, las cuales su madre había acomodado. Era típico de ella, no lo podía evitar y ahora no trataba de hacerlo, su madre siempre estaría ahí tratando de controlar cierto grado de su vida. Ella manejó  hasta el centro, el camión amarillo estaba ya esperando por ellos, varios de sus compañeros platicaban entre ellos en franca camaradería.

Se hundió en el asiento para tratar de pasar desapercibido, lo cual era complicado porque todos conocían la enorme camioneta blanca con calcomanía con frases como “Let’s go over the Fence” y “Go Fencing Team”. Era horrible, hubiera preferido mil veces que su abuela fuera quien lo llevara, pero no se quejaría, estaba dándole la vuelta al mundo con su Club de Lectura y sus actualizaciones en Facebook demostraban que se divertía demasiado.

Se fue directo al camión nada más bajar de la camioneta, no saludó a nadie, aunque al pasar junto a Mitaka le dirigió una mirada serena, tal vez para calmar al chico que parecía haberse echado a temblar nada más de verlo. No estaba molesto con él, de hecho esperaba que obtuviera suficientes puntos para ir con él a la Copa del Mundo. Sin embargo, prefería el silencio y el aislamiento que le proporcionaba el atemorizar a todos los demás.

Cerró los ojos y recordó su rutina durante las semanas previas, esos encuentros que de casuales no tenían absolutamente nada, pero que era lo que lo mantenían interesado durante los días de escuela. La biblioteca era su lugar preferido para fomentar aquello, lo encontraba y pasaba a su lado, concentrado en buscar cierto libro.

Claro, había veces en que parecía estar embrujado por el color de su cabello o su piel, no podía dejar de mirarlo hasta que sus ojos se unían con los suyos y entonces tenía que huir. Era patético, lo sabía, sin embargo, Hux era un sueño muy lejano.

_Decisions as I go, to anywhere I flow_

_Sometimes I believe, at times when I should know_

_I can fly high, I can go low_

_Today I got a million. Tomorrow, I don't know_

Si hubiera sido una persona normal, simplemente horrorosamente hermosa, hubiera sido sencillo. Pero no lo era. Durante la primera semana de escuela, cuando todas las actividades extra escolares se formaban, Hux entró al auditorio. Él lo siguió porque en los minutos previos había estado en la biblioteca, parecía simplemente estar concentrado en algo, sentado en soledad.

Hux no estaba asustado, fue y tomó entre sus manos un violonchelo, después se sentó en una silla en medio del escenario. No tenía idea de lo que estaba tocando, simplemente sabía que lo hacía de una manera perfecta. Snoke, el director de la orquesta escolar, se levantó y aplaudió, cosa que jamás había sucedido antes.

Por eso lo consideraba fuera de toda posibilidad y lo aceptaba, se conformaba con mirarlo de lejos y de vez en cuando, chocar con él en el pasillo o tocar al mismo tiempo la puerta del salón de clases. De repente, inmerso en sus recuerdos y pensamientos, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Abrió los ojos para encontrar a Mitaka en el asiento junto a él, parecía que tenía la necesidad de hablar con él.

-Ren … -dijo con esa vocecita dudosa que le desesperaba un poco.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin ganas de entablar una conversación.

-Yo…

Una sola mirada fue suficiente para callarlo de nuevo, Mitaka parecía listo para echarse a llorar. Sonrió, era el tipo de reacciones que adoraba provocar, sin embargo, él era la persona quien finalmente, en un combate real, lo había derrotado.

-Lo que el otro día hiciste –comentó sin prestar mucha atención a los ojos esperanzados de su compañero- tienes que volverlo a hacer. Te necesito en el equipo Olímpico.

 

Estaba sentado mirando los otros combates, estaba por completo listo, excepto por los guantes los cuales siempre colocaba hasta que estuviera en puerta su combate. Él había ganado todas las competencias previas, tenía un pie en el equipo, tendría que ser una debacle para que no ganara. Aunque todo podía suceder, Mitaka se lo había demostrado.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero finalmente era su turno. Solía ser destructivo aunque no fuera un combate fluido como en el entrenamiento, aunque tuviera que detenerse después de cada punto y conceder tiempo para que su oponente recompusiera su guardia.

Sin embargo, era explosivo, rápido en extremo y solía apabullar a sus oponentes que esperaban a evaluar su técnica y desarrollar así una estrategia. No les daba tiempo de pensar, nunca repetía un ataque, innovaba cada que comenzaba la lucha por otro punto. Por eso era conocido, por eso era que el nombre de Kylo Ren era respetado pese a su juventud y pese a que aún no competía a nivel internacional.

Era cuestión de tiempo sin embargo, aunque él no se tomaba ese tiempo para nada, buscaba llegar a los quince puntos en cada combate lo más rápido posible, muchas veces la fuerza de sus estocadas hacían caer al contrario, algunas veces los jueces detenían el combate por esa razón. En una pelea real no se podría hacer eso, pero estas competencias no lo eran y él debía esperar a que su rival se pusiera de pie.

Salió con la careta puesta y los guantes perfectamente acomodados, esperó la indicación de los jueces y se lanzó para conseguir el primero punto. Su oponente estaba listo, aunque sus pies no estaban en la posición correcta y su guardia era floja. Luke los entrenaba de manera diferente al resto de las escuelas, jamás les permitía una guardia que no fuera la adecuada y por lo mismo, ante los ojos de los demás, parecía que estaba bajo una tensión inmensa.

Pero estaba listo, siempre lo estaba y se lanzó contra él como si fuera de vida o muerte. Luke lo miraba con atención, cada paso dado, cada movimiento de su mano era estudiado por su tío, tal vez la única persona que entendía lo mucho que era importante la perfección. Su rival no era malo, para nada, eso podía aceptarlo. Pero él era mucho mejor, le tomó muy poco tiempo llevar a diez puntos sin que él le hubiera robado ninguno.

La pelea se detuvo y él regresó a la zona de espera. Durante el día participaría en varios combates más, sumaría puntos y victorias y al final, terminaría en la selección. Esperaba que Mitaka también, le serviría mucho tener a alguien fuerte para las pruebas por equipos. De la escuela de su tío probablemente sólo serían ellos dos. Del otro lado de la arena pudo ver la figura de Dameron luchando en su propio combate.

También le gustaría tenerlo en el equipo, esperaba que lo consiguiera.

  _Make me feel the warmth, make me feel the cold_

_It's written in our story, it's written on the walls_

_This is our call, we rise and we fall_

_Dancin' in the moonlight, don't we have it all?_

-Ben.

La voz conocida no lo hizo levantar la mirada, estaban esperándolo, como siempre, quitarse el pantalón, las medias y la chaqueta le tomaba demasiado tiempo. Luke suspiraba y no decía nada, al final todo era una especie de ritual para él, trataba con respeto hasta su ropa y no iba a criticarlo por eso.

-¿Volverás a hablarme algún día?

Pasó al lado de Dameron sin mirarlo, no estaba interesado en esa conversación. Nueve chicos que rondaban su edad habían sido ingresados a la Selección, el siguiente paso era la Copa del Mundo para espada que tendría lugar en Luxemburgo dentro de un mes, para la cual había tenido que solicitar un permiso especial en la escuela. Respondieron que hasta que su lugar estuviera asegurado ellos no podían hacer ningún trámite para justificar sus ausencias.

Dameron competía con espada como él, así que estaría entrenado a su lado, la Federación de Esgrima había elegido a Luke como su entrenador para la categoría Junior de aquí al Campeonato Mundial de Bulgaria en abril del año siguiente. Así que todos los días saldría de la escuela para enfrentar una hora de carretera hasta el gimnasio de la Federación.

Sería exageradamente cansado. Tal vez sería buena idea volver a hablar con Dameron, aunque en vez de valorar esa posibilidad se dirigió con prisa al camión que lo esperaba para regresar a casa. De inmediato sus pensamientos viajaron a Hux, a la manera en que se desviaba de su camino para pasar por el auditorio, como permanecía escuchando la música que él creaba de la nada, cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que lo hacía para él.

No tendría tiempo de hacer eso, no con el viaje que tendría que hacer todos los días para reunirse con las otras espadas y con su tío. Pero por nada del mundo dejaría ir el sueño por el que había peleado casi toda su vida.

_Make me feel the warmth, make me feel the cold_

_It's written in our story, it's written on the walls_

_This is our call, we rise and we fall_

_Dancin' in the moonlight, don't we have it all?_

 

-Soy tu amigo Ben.

Los días habían pasado y Dameron no lograba aprender prudencia y seguía buscándolo con sus frases inoportunas. Pero estaba cansado, es más, estaba tirado sobre la alfombra sin poder moverse, por primera vez en toda su vida no había tomado la careta entre sus manos y caminado con cierto paso rígido hasta los vestidores. No, para nada, ¿cómo demonios iba a hacer eso?

Estaba exhausto, más cansado de lo que creyó poder sentirse y moverse no era una opción. Claro, tenía que ser un momento así para que Dameron se acercara, el muy traidor, lo odiaba en el sentido real de la palabra. El entrenamiento de su tío era diferente, exigía que cada molécula de su cuerpo se pusiera a trabajar, que su mente estuviera sintonizada con ser el mejor, con dar más de sí, con entregarlo todo.

Una semana y ya era demasiado. Una semana y las veces que había fantaseado con Hux eran nulas, sólo pensaba en él cuando se iba a dormir y era por espacio de tres segundos antes de caer en sueño profundo. Era horrible, lo veía en la escuela y parecía que no tenía fuerza ni para seguirlo con la mirada.

-Si te digo que lo eres, ¿dejarás de molestarme?

Había hablado con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Le diría a Luke que lo dejara dormir en el piso, el día siguiente era sábado, podría ir por él en la mañana, hacerlo entrenar hasta morir y luego enterrarlo en el jardín. Era el plan perfecto.

-Lo soy.

El idiota de Dameron se dio media vuelta, claro, parecía ir sufriendo para dar cada paso, pero se podía mover. Él no, no lo haría, moriría en ese lugar. Hasta que llegó su madre y lo arrastró hasta la camioneta, una mujer tan pequeña no debería ser tan fuerte y sobre todo, no debería ser capaz de levantar a alguien mucho más alto y pesado que ella. Se durmió en el camino, Luke iba sentado en el asiento de atrás, parecía igual de exhausto pero se negaba a demostrarlo.

El fin de semana conoció el verdadero dolor. Todos tenían entre diecisiete y diecinueve años, la edad adecuada para poder competir dentro de la categoría junior, parecería que eran capaces de soportar cualquier cosa, pero no lo eran. Luke se encargaba de ponerlos al límite, de exigirles nada más que la perfección y que cada movimiento estuviera pensado y encaminado a destruir al enemigo.

Aunque al final del día les obligaba a meditar, a poner su mente en blanco y liberarse toda la tensión y el estrés. Cuando su mente estaba en blanco, cuando no había ningún sonido, recordaba a Hux, lo único que no podía dejar atrás. Aunque claro, no era más que fantasía, lo había imaginado todo.

La siguiente semana estaba sentado con su bandeja de comida, nadie se sentaba a su lado, como era acostumbrado. De alguna manera se durmió, estaba muy cansado y aunque ese día salía a medio día de la escuela tendría que ir a entrenar, las piernas aun le dolían del día anterior. Sintió una ligera presión en su hombro derecho, ese que estaba por completo tenso por sostener la espada y mantener la guardia.

-“¿Está bien?”

Dijo una voz desconocida, femenina. Él no tenía amigas, todas las chicas que tal vez lo miraban por la supuesta armonía de su rostro, concepto que él no terminaba por entender, se alejaban cuando él las ignoraba. Porque de verdad no quería desperdiciar su tiempo con gente superflua.

-“Parece que sólo está dormido”

Dijo una voz masculina que creyó que era la de Hux, una mano fría se deslizó sobre su frente y se quedó ahí. Era tan reconfortante, como cuando su madre cuidaba de él al enfermarse, dejaba todo y se quedaba a su lado, pendiente de cualquier necesidad suya.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de su receso, tenía que ir a matemáticas y no había hecho la tarea, aunque en cinco minutos podría tener resueltos los tres problemas. Al estirarse y bostezar no había nadie a su lado, no era Hux el dueño de esa mano que había tocado su frente, no había sido su voz la que escuchó.

La meditación no lo alejaba de todo, lo acercaba a los pocos momentos que tenía para pensar en Hux. Ni siquiera había podido reflexionar sobre el disco que le grabó, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para imaginar que había hecho con él, si lo había escuchado en su totalidad, si se preguntaba quién demonios es Kylo Ren.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Me parece que estoy haciendo esto por amor al arte y por Mellark_Newman, quien amablemente comentó. Así que mil gracias a quien lee esto, sea una o cuatro millones, la sensación de agradecimiento es la misma. Así que tardé un poquito pero esto sigue adelante, espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> ¿Dónde me encuentran? En Facebook, en Nimirie y en In a galaxy far, far away.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Like a Nimirie y a In a galaxy far, far away en Facebook.


End file.
